


[podfic] First Flight

by reena_jenkins, ShannonPhillips



Series: A Little Less Attitude and a Little More Altitude [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, It's almost my 8th podficiversary!, Podfic, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Canon, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips
Summary: While Kanan's learning the ropes as the newest member of Hera's crew, the pair travel to Sullust to make contact with a local protest movement. Unfortunately, things are never so simple. To complete the mission they'll need to navigate a course no other pilot would even attempt; descend into the bowels of an active volcano; fight off the local wildlife; and outrace a rising flood of magma. All in all, Kanan reckons it's a pretty good first day on the job. (Set immediately after A New Dawn.)





	[podfic] First Flight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030051) by [ShannonPhillips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonPhillips/pseuds/ShannonPhillips). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, Post-Star Wars: A New Dawn, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Action/Adventure

 **Length:**  01:36:42

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_First%20Flight_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

 


End file.
